1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finger vein authentication device, and more particularly, to an improvement technique that can improve authentication precision while maintaining convenience.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various types of biometric authentication techniques, a finger vein authentication technique has been known as a technique that can achieve high-precision authentication. According to this finger vein authentication technique, since finger vein patterns extracted from a hand are used, superior authentication precision can be achieved, and it is difficult to perform falsification and alteration as compared with a fingerprint authentication technique, thereby achieving high security.
As an example of this type of finger vein authentication in the related art, JP-A-2004-78791 discloses a biometric authentication device. In the biometric authentication device, in order to simultaneously photograph veins of the fingers, the fingers are placed in the device, infrared rays are irradiated onto the fingers from the back side thereof, and light that is transmitted through the palm side of the fingers is photographed.
Further, JP-A-2002-83298 discloses a device that irradiates infrared rays from the upper side.